


The Bug In Gotham

by YoItsCc (orphan_account)



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I'm Sorry, Justice League Sorta Sucks, Kinda Slow Moving At First, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Oblivious Justice League, Post Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2020), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YoItsCc
Summary: In a trip to Gotham, Marinette and her Classmates met the heroes who wronged their city. Will they be able to forgive, and take down Hawkmoth once and for all, or will their past histories get in the way?(I can't really write summaries, I'm sorry)
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. A Bug In Gotham- Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so this is a total experiment. Please comment suggestions for what I can do to make this piece better, and more chapters are coming soon. Also, as a warning, this first chapter is a little confusing! I'll have more backstories and things will get explained a little later! Thank you!!!

As the class filed into Mrs. Bustiers' classroom, Marinette Dupan-Cheng took her usual seat next to her best friend Alya Cesaire. As Marinette tried to get to her shared desk, she tripped on the wooden staircase in the middle of her classroom, causing her bookbags' contents to spill out along the empty row of stairs.

As her class giggled when she recollected her fallen items, Alya commented, "Dang girl, our class hasn't even started yet, and you're already tripping over your own feet!"

The journalist hopped down from her bench, and stretched out a hand, assisting Marinette up from her fall. "Thanks Alya, I'm such a klutz. I dont know what I would do without you." Marinette thanked Alya as she rose from the stairs and sat in her place on the bench next to her best friend.

As the rest of the class had settled in, their teacher, Mrs. Bustier called for everyones' attention. "Class, will you please put your eyes on me?" She turned her head and stared at Chloe Bourgeois, who was loudly commenting on how 'utterly ridiculous' Sabrina's hair looked today, and how 'she didnt understand how anyone could leave the house like that'. 

"I mean really Sabrina," Chloe stated, "It looks like you've forgotten to even brush it, unlike me, my hair is flawless today, don't you think?" Sabrina could only look at the ground, and meekly nodded at every one of Chloe's hurtful remarks.

"Chloe, leave Sabrina alone!" Marinette called from her seat, "Mrs. Bustier wants our attention, not for you to say mean things about Sabrina." Chloe replied only with an angry _'hmph!'_ , she stopped talking, and lazily turned a disinterested eye towards their angry teacher.

" _Ahem,_ " Mrs. Bustier cleared her throat, and moved her head back to the rest of her class. "Today, I have a very special announcement! In three weeks, we are going on a field trip to Gotham City! Isn't that exciting?" The usually cheery teacher looked more joyous than ever, and she gave stacks of papers to Adrien and Chloe, who were sitting in the front row of desks. 

"Now, take a permission slip, and pass the rest to the people behind you. I really hope that everyone can join us! Now, remember to get yours signed before Friday next week! now, if anyone has any concerns, please come to me after class."   
Nino passed the slips of paper to Alya, who handed them to Marinette. The bluenette nervously grasped the form at the stop of the stack, and passed the rest to the desks behind her. Her hands started to shake, as she read the top of the permission slip.

**Francois Dupont High School Permission Form**

**On __/__/____,**

**I, _______________ Am allowing ____________ to attend the Francois Dupont Annual Field Trip to _Gotham City_**

(name of parent) (name of child)

Marinette could hear Mrs. Bustier talking, but her mind was racing.

_I can't go back there_

But what if i have to, what if they make me?

_I cant go back_

Isn't it time? I've spent so much time here.

_I can't see them again_

But... I want to see them again. I want to see him again....

_I can't go back there_

Marinette stayed lost in her thoughts, clutching the permission form all day. Alya noticed Marinette seemed off, like she was nervous about something, but Alya didn't know why.

_It had been a normal day, right?_ Alya thought, a little shaken that sweet Marinette was looking more nervous than usual. _Maybe I'll ask her about it after school.._

* * *

***BRIING!***

The 3 o'clock bell rang, and the students of Francois Dupont packed up their belongings and headed off to their afternoon activities. As Marinette speedwalked out of the building, Alya grabbed her shoulder, causing Marinette to squeal out in fright. "Chill girl, It's just me!" Alya said, whirling Marinette around. "Oh, h-hi Alya" Marinette squeaked, still jostled from Alya's unintentional fright. "Girl, whats been with you today? You've looked weird since Mrs. Bustiers class!"

"Oh, heh, don't worry Alya, its nothing." Marinette said, putting a smile on her face. "Well, anyway," Alya said as she and Marinette started out the large doors of their school. "What to you think about the trip to Gotham? Sounds exciting right? I heard theres lots of history, but also a ton of crime! And Batman! Batmans so cool, right?" Marinette winced as she heard that name, but kept a smile on her face,

"Yea! Gotham sounds nice, but don't you think we already have enough animal themed superheroes?" Marinette queried, with an almost invisible smirk.

"Not enough, if you ask me, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are still the best heroes, even if Batman was first." Alya laughed.

"Yea.." Marinette said quietly, smile slowly sliding off her face. They had stopped walking right outside their large highschool. She turned to head to her bakery house, ignoring Alya's angry calls "I'll see you tomorrow Alya!" She yelled, still facing away from her best friend, who was left standing confused in front of her school. 

_That girl is crazy sometimes,_ Alya thought, still puzzled as to what had just happened. _But that doesn't mean I don't worry about her. That was super weird, even for Marinette._

Alya glanced back at Marinette, who had just turned the corner two blocks down. Alya made a face, then ran up the school's stairs to tell Nino (who was having a very serious conversation with Adrien on what the chances of his father letting him attend the field trip.) about the conversation she just had with Marinette.

* * *

Marinette raced up to her room after school, ignoring her parents greetings and offerings for snacks. She slammed the trapdoor leading to her bedroom, and started frantically pacing and mumbling to herself. Tikki flew out of Marinettes schoolbag, and watched for a moment as Marinette stared at the paper, eyes wide. 

"Marinette, whats wrong? You heard Alya, youve been acting weird all day, what is it?" Tikki asked, worried for Marinette.

"Tikki, weren't you listening? This is a permission slip. For Gotham!! Gotham! And Alya's expecting me there! I don't think i can excuse myself out of this one!"

"Well..." Tikki started, then paused thinking. "Don't you want to go?" 

"Of course I do! I love Gotham! But what if I run into _Them_ Tikki? What would I do??"

"Marinette, you know very well that there is a very small chance of you being involved in _any_ sort of crime, much less one that's bad enough to attract their attention! And say anything does happen to you and your class, there isn't anything you cant take, even without Chat Noir!" 

"I guess you're right, Tikki. You know what, I think I'll go down and ask my parents to sign it right now!"

"That's great Marinette! But you do have to remember to bring the Horse Miraculous, just in case something happens here." 

"Don't worry Tikki, I will!" 

Marinette looked much calmer now, and she walked over to the trapdoor,opened it, crawled down and walked to the bakery, where she called her mother over to sign her paper.

15 minutes later, Marinette stepped up the ladder, with the biggest smile she had worn all day. "Did they say yes?" Tikki asked.

"Yep! They said they went on the same trip when they were my age, and they were waiting for Francois Dupont to hand out the forms!" 

"Oh, that's great Marinette! You deserve a break from akumas, and now you get to go on a fun trip with all your friends!"

Marinettes face fell, as she remembered her classmate who almost 100% wouldn't be able to go, "Oh no, I feel so bad for Adrien, his father definitely won't let him go!"

Just after Marinette finished her sentence, her phone rang. **Ayla Cesaire** flashed on the screen in thin white letters, along with a profile picture of Marinette and her best friend. Marinette pressed the green answer button, and put her phone on speaker. Alyas loud voice was shaking her phone, as she yelled,

"Mari! Mari! You wont believe what Nino just told me!" 

"What? What is it Alya?!"

"Adrien can go! he can go to Gotham with us!"

" **WHAT?!** But how did he convince his dad?!"

"I don't know! But Mari, you get to spend a whole two weeks with ADRIAN AGRESTE!!"

"OH MY GOD ALYA WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

"I don't know, but I gotta go pick up my sisters! Good luck, you better get planning! Haha!" 

Alya hung up the phone laughing, and Marinette was left dumbstruck at the news Alya had given her. She was stuck staring at the now black, reflective screen. her mouth was hanging wide open, and Tikki flew over to close it. "Marinette this is fantastic! You get to spend two weeks on a school trip with your friends AND your crush!"

"But Tikki! I'm going to be a mess! I can't get a single sentence out when I'm near him!"

"Mari! You're going to be fine! What really gets me thinking though, is how in the world he got his strict father to allow him to be away from him for two whole weeks!"

"Yeah, that is kind of strange. I mean, he couldn't even go to normal school before last year!"

"Guess its a mystery, then, huh?"

"I guess so Tikki!"

* * *

45 minutes earlier:

"Dang dude. I dont know how you're ever gonna convince him to let you go." Nino said to a glum looking Adrien, who was sadly glancing at the permission form Mrs. Bustier had given him.

"I don't think it's ever gonna happen, but I'm still gonna ask the moment I get home!" Adrien replied, with a hopeful expression.

Suddenly, Alya grabbed Nino by the arm, and dragged him to talk about Marinette.

_Classic Alya,_ Adrien thought with a chuckle, _Hey, at least the Gorilla's here on time!_ Adrien saw his fathers shiny silver car, hopped in, and his bodyguard drove him on the same route as always home.

The moment his bodyguard stopped in front of the familiar wooden doors, he sped out of the doors, and quickly asked Natalie if his father will see him 

"Adrien, you know your father is very busy." she replied with the same answer as always. "Please Natalie, it will only take 2 minutes, and I really need to talk to him. Its...Its a school thing."

Natalie eyed him with an air of suspicion. "I will ask Mr. Agreste if he can spare a moment or two, but do not get your hopes up."

Adrien smiled, and gleefully watched as Natalie entered his fathers workroom, and he could hear the vibrations of their voices from across the room. After a short minute, Natalie stepped out, and gave a short and quick nod. Adrien practically skipped into the workroom, where his father looked slightly displeased.

"Adrien, I hope whatever you have to say is important, for you are interrupting my work."

"Well, Father, see, my class is going to have a field trip to Gotham in a few weeks, and I was really hoping you would sign the permission slip and let me go. I would be willing to do all my work in Gotham, but I really want to go." Adrien said, he was very scared his father would turn him down at once, and force him back to his room.

His father was silent for a moment, deep in thought. then, strangely, he smiled, and said, "Adrien, I know you have been working hard lately, and I do think you deserve a break. You may go, as long as you do not fall behind on any schoolwork or extracurriculars."

Adrien was walking on sunshine. He hurriedly took a pen from out of his pocket, and handed it, along with the paper, to his father. He hastily signed the slip, and handed it back to his son. "Oh thank you so much Father!" Adrien scurried out of his fathers workroom, and ran up the stairs to his room.

The small purple butterfly creature, who had been hiding behind his owner, flew up in front of Gabriels face. "Master, may I ask why you let your son go, even after you've been so strict with him?"

A small, evil looking smile came apon Gabriel's face. "You see Nooroo, his field trip has given me an idea. I will go to Gotham, and set an akuma free there. The superheroes there wont have any idea how to stopo it, and it will wreak havoc. Then of course, Ladybug and Chat Noir will hear about it, and they'll come running. The problem is, they're in new territory. The other superheroes will percive them as a threat, and I will reign victory at last!" 

Gabriel stepped down from his work pedestal, and called Natalie in.

"Natalie, get me the next flight to Gotham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if the field trip thing isn't aligned, I did the best I could)


	2. A Bug In Gotham- Chapter 2

Marinette had been looking forward to her trip for almost 2 weeks now, but she was paranoid that she would forget dates or lose her tickets or somehow make a mess. For a counteraction, she Made 3 lists of all her packed belongings, set daily reminders on her phone for places her class was going to visit, and packed a survival kit, with a compass, a map of Gotham and pepper spray.

As her class entered the airport, Marinette was practically glued to Alya, as she was terrified of being lost from the group. 

"Come on Mari, you gotta loosen up. My arms gonna fall off soon! And girl, even if you do get lost, you still have your phone, its no big deal!" Alya said, with her left arm being closely clutched by Marinette. 

"You're right, I'm sorry Alya." Marinette said, letting go of Alyas' now asleep arm, "I guess you could say, things were getting out of _hand?_ " Marinette joked, with a purposefully dumb look on her face. Both Marinette and Alya burst out laughing and snorting. Adrien spotted the two giggling girls from across the airport hall, and decided to go see what was so funny.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Adrien asked, approaching his classmates. 

"Oh, h-hey Adrien! I didn't see you there! Heh, but, uh, now you're here! And I'm here too! So, uh, hi?" Marinette tripped over her words, surprised by her crush's sudden appearance. She cast a _'Help me!'_ half smile towards Alya, who just chuckled and said, "Hey Adrien, you excited for the trip?" 

"You bet! I'm still so surprised that father let me go! I mean, he hardly lets me out of his sight, but now, we're going to another continent!" Adrien exclaimed joyously. 

After Adrien and Alya discussed how excited they were to leave Paris, and how different the big American city would be (They both had never left the country.) Mrs. Bustier called the whole class over to the gate, and everyone took a seat on the broken, blue boarding gate chairs.

* * *

30 minutes after boarding the plane:

Marinette was watching a reality T.V. show on her small, airplane television. Next to her, in the middle seat, Alya and Nino were watching an animated movie together, with lots of drawn out action scenes, and they gasped together at every 'plot twist'. Across the row from her, Adrien, Sabrina and Chloe were seated together. Marinette watched jealousy as Chloe gazed at Adrien, laughing at every sentence he spoke. In the row behind her, Rose and Juleka were holding hands, as Rose's head rested on Juleka's shoulder. In front of Marinette, Max, Kim, and Markov (Who Max snuck in.) were playing some sort of modified version of Super Smash Bros', and Nathaniel was sketching a portrait of someone who looked suspiciously like Marinette. 

Marinette was more relaxed than she'd ever been in months.

 _Finally,_ she thought, smiling to herself, _I don't have to worry about school, and (hopefully), there won't be any akumas i have to worry about!_

Lately, she noticed, Hawkmoths' akumas and Mayuras' amoks had been more and more difficult, most likely because of their constant failure of obtaining the miraculous. 

Marinette felt her vision start to blur, and her eyelids drooped. She slowly fell asleep with the gentle sensation of the rocking plane, and with the T.V. still chatting in her ears.

Marinette woke suddenly, with a hand on her shoulder, shaking her and repeating her name. "Mari! Mari!! Marinette! Wake up! We're here! We landed!" Alya had been vigorously shaking the 15 year old awake. "I'm up! I'm awake Alya!" "Well it took you long enough! But look outside! We landed!" 

Marinette opened her tired eyes, and peered out her window. When she looked outside, her eyes widened in surprise. She was shocked, to say the least. Over the past week and a half, she and Alya looked at pictures of Gotham. They all had a shining blue sky, crisp and fresh air, tons of green space and smiling, happy faces. Instead, the sky was filled with smog, it was cloudy and grey as far as the eye could see, an when the flight attendants opened the airplane doors, the class was hit with a wave of smoky air. Most students winced, and there was a scattering of coughs across the plane.

"What happened?!" Marinette cried, a little loudly. A man with a heavy looking trunk was walking down the crowded ally heard her comment.

"You looked at the old pictures, didn't you?" He asked the high schoolers'. They gave a confused nod, and he quickly continued. "Yea, those were taken before the Jokers' downfall. The city's better now, but there's still a lot of damage left, mainly from the loose villains." He spoke in fast English, then continued to the door of the plane, after the unhappy stares of people behind him.

The French students fortunately knew a fair amount of English, certainly enough to understand the mans' comment, but the trio of seated students looked at each other in complete confusion.

"Jokers' Downfall?" Marinette asked hesitantly. "Isn't Joker that evil man with clown makeup?"

Nino just rapidly blinked at Marinette and Alya, and Alya slowly replied "Yes, he is. Isn't he Batmans' nemesis or something?"

From the row across from them, Adrien chipped in, "You guys didn't hear? Months ago, Jokers tower exploded, causing a huge 8.6 earthquake, and destroying Gotham. The city was split up by 6 Villains, who were later killed by Harley Quinn. Then somehow, I think, the Justice League got stuck in a book? And the Joker was normal? And killer aliens definitely came into play somewhere." Adrien said, scratching his chin. "The details are a little fuzzy, it was a while ago. But now the Justice League is back, and everything's normal now. Well, as normal as Gotham can be, I guess." 

Nino, Alya and Marinette gaped at Adrien, startled by this new information. 

"Students! Please collect your bags and exit the plane in an orderly fashion." Mrs. Bustier called out to her students. 

One by one, each student rose from their seats, (with a lot of stretching from staying seated from a 8 hour ride.) collected their bags from under their seats and from the overhead bins. They single filed down the ally, and exited from the large plane doors into the Gotham terminal. Everyone in the airport had a strange air of tiredness, even the flight attendants and shopkeepers. Even small children, who were dragging their colorful stuffed animals, looked solemn. Marinette had never seen such a large group of utterly exhausted looking people. 

"Alya, it really looks like everyone needs a HUGE cup of coffee, right?"

"I know girl, It's weird, right? It's like if the sky just leaked into all these people."

The still tired high schoolers followed their teacher, and dragged their feet onto a bus, which would take them to their hotel. Yawns scattered through the students, and everyone had major bed-head, even Chloe, who had light bags under her concealer-covered eyes.

The bus driver was the first Gothamite they'd seen all day who looked genuinely happy. He joyfully welcomed the weary high schoolers with a warm smile, and throughout the whole ride, pointed out landmarks, and points of interest. The students, who were starting to wake up, perked up their heads, to take in their surroundings. 

_Well, It's certainly different than_ _Paris.._ Marinette though, who was observing the gray landscape around them. There were huge skyscrapers everywhere, with small piles of rubble, and some buildings still looked destroyed. There were no large green spaces, like in the photos, and the rivers they drove over were gray and polluted. 

"Well, that's Gotham for you, huh." Marinette mumbled to herself. She was seated next to Alix, who was listening to music on her phone, and playing some sort of futuristic game. In front of her, Mylene and Ivan sat, talking, and behind her, Sabrina sat next to Chloe, who was admiring her hair in a compact mirror, and reapplying her signature blue eyeshadow.

Still looking outside, she heard the bus driver call the classes attention to a monument of the Gotham heroes. It had golden, life size repilcas of the well known heroes, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Batman. Marinette narrowed her eyes at the shiny statue, and directed her eyes straight forward. She heard Alya chatting with the bus driver, about the ladyblog, and the Paris superheroes.

"You know, Paris has Its' own heroes! There's kind of a lot of them, but the main ones are Ladybug and Chat Noir! I run a blog that talks about them, and I have tons of videos of them saving people from the Akumas' and Amoks', and they're super cool!" 

Marinette smiled, hearing her and her partners name, and others near the front of the bus chimed in, telling their own tales of how Ladybug and Chat Noir saved them, or deakumitized themselves, their friends and their families. 

"You know, almost everyone on this bus has been akumatized." Alya said, loudly talking to herself, "Actually, its been everyone except Marinette and Adrien. Huh.."

But then, the words that came out of the bus driver mouth shocked everyone;

"Young lady, I hate to burst your bubble, but they don't exist. Everyone knows that 'Ladybug' and 'Chat Noir' are a hoax!" 

* * *

"Oh, would you look at that! We're here! Everybody, pack your bags, and hop on off!" He exclaimed with a grin.

The entire bus was silent. Marinette, Adrien and Alyas jaws were almost hitting the floor. Nino looked equally surprised, but had to pull Alya off her seat, and dragged her off the front row of bus seats onto the pavement. The driver just smiled at the juinor reporter, and tipped his hat 'goodbye' to her and her D.J. boyfriend. It looked like the whole class had their eyes glue at the chipper driver, including Chloe and Mrs. Bustier. 

Marinettes' heart was pounding, her head was spinning. She didn't even realise she was moving until she almost fell down the bus stairs. 

_Don't exist? Ladybug and Chat Noir 'don't exist' here?? Has nobody seen the videos of bulidings crashing down? **Has** **no one here heard our pleas for help?**_

Marinette thought in a panic. She was confused, and when she bumped into Alya on the sidewalk in front of the large hotel. Alya, Nino and Marinette were all wearing matching expressions of upset and confusion. 

"What... what is he talking about Nino.."

"I don't know Babe," Nino said, with the appearance of someone thinking extraordinary hard. "Do you think.... Do you think here akumas don't exist? Maybe here, there aren't any miraculous wearers.."

"Maybe.." A new, equally confused voice joined their conversation. "Its weird, right? I heard that Ladybug and Chat Noir contacted the Justice League before, multiple times." Adrien scratched his head at this new anomaly.

Marinette was in such a state of shock, she forgot to stutter around her long-time crush, and instead gave her own idea to the group. "Well, you know, it was just one person. Maybe he just doesn't look at French news?" she asked warily.

"No, I think everyone here thinks that.." Adrien said, his face with an unpleasant, frowning expression across his porcelain skin. "I mean, remember Alya, you interviewed Ladybug that one time, about calling for help around the world?"

Marinette thought about when Alya questioned her, after a short battle with Mr. Pigeon. 

_"Yes, Chat and I have contacted other superhero teams, especially the ones in America. Unfortunately, the Justice League, Teen Titans, and other invevidual superheroes have turned us all down, saying that Paris was conducting 'a well orchestrated fake'. I can't really blame them though, because of the Miraculous cure, there is no lasting physical damage to the city."_

"You're right Adrien, she said everyone was faking it. But really, how would they expect teenagers to get the mayor in on the 'joke' too?" Alya said, growing madder by the second.

"Ayla, Babe, you gotta calm down. I mean, if you look at it, people turning into monsters with magical jewelry doesn't sound like your average Tuesday here, does it?" Nino tried to reason.  
"So?! They have aliens on their team. ALIENS! And one of their members has a magic ring! When you look at it that way, it doesn't sound too 'unreasonable', does it?"

The furious teens disappeared into their angry and puzzled thoughts, and they were all silent for a moment. 

"Francois Dupont students! Please gather your things, and follow me into the hotel!" Mrs. Bustier called, after all the students had exited the bus. The students filed into the grand hotel, and were met with a red carpeted floor, a white and gold color palate, and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

Alya was temporarily lifted from her internal superhero rant, and whispered to Marinette, "This place kinda gives Lé Grand Paris Hotel a run for it's money, huh?"

Marinette chuckled, and gave an affirmative 'mhm' sound. The friends looked at Chloe, who was eyeing the hotel with disgust. 

"This hotel is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! I cannot believe I have to stay in this shabby shack! I'm calling daddy!" Chloe fumed, and picked up her phone. She was promptly yelling at her father, asking why she was forced to stay in the 'miserable shack' with her classmates.

"Chloe dear," The Mayor pleaded with his daughter, "The Royal Hotel is the best in Gotham! I've even booked a special suite, just for you!" 

Chloe _hmphed,_ and she shouted into her phone, "Well, that isn't good enough! It's so windy in here, I might catch a cold! Is that what you want, for me to catch a cold? On my special field trip? What's the point of being the mayor of Paris if you can't do anything right?!" The blond quickly hung up the phone, ignoring the desperate pleas of her upset father. "Chloe dear, wait, I-" *beep* 

The whole class was looking at her, she glared right back at them. 

"Chloe, that wasn't very nice of you. If you were feeling cold, just put on a jacket." Marinette tried to reason.

"Stay out of this, Dupain-Cheng. He's _my_ daddy, not yours, and he _will_ get me what I want!" Chloe yelled.

The whole class was now shocked into silence. Even Rose and Juleka, who usually stayed out of Chloes' frequent shenanigans, turned their attention to the fuming girl. Marinette noticed, after she took Queen Bees' miraculous away for good, Chloe had been getting angrier and angrier, snapping at classmates for tiny reasons, keeping petty grudges, and yelled at anyone who dared defy her. Marinette guessed this was because she felt so _entitled_ with having temporarily owned a miraculous. Now, without it, she felt powerless, which might have been understandable, if she hadn't joined Hawkmoth and Mayuras' side.

"Francois Dupont High school?" a man dressed in red called from the front desk.

"Yes, that's us!" Mrs Bustier called, and she ushered the students to the desk worker. The man lead them over to a large, mirror lined elevator, where they all crammed inside with their luggage. The man pressed the white _30_ button, and the doors closed as the elevator rose. The class exited the reflective elevator, and he gave room cards to the students, following a premade order Mrs Bustier and the class constructed.

"Alya and Marinette!" he called, handing dark red room keys to the pair. They had bright blue letters stamped on them (3017), and the mad called out more names, until every student had a roommate, and he returned back into the glassy elevator. Most students were cheering, as they had gotten their friends with to share a room with them. Only Chloe was looking disheartened, (Most likely because she had to share a room with someone, even if it was her best friend) but she stayed quiet, and ordered her room sharer to carry her huge suitcase to their room down the long hallway. Nino and Adrien shared a room, and they were hurriedly running to their assigned hotel space (3015).

Max and Kim were rapidly speaking of all the video games they could set up, and how they could hack the wifi. Juleka and Rose, of course, had made sure they shared a room, and they were holding hands, and whispering things into each others ears that made them both smile widely. Marinette was dragged by the ear by Alya, who was excitingly pulling Marinette into their room. 

"Now, students, you will have one hour before we will all meet in the lobby. You may settle into you assigned rooms, and you may visit others rooms. Feel free to explore the hotel, as long as you are in the lobby at the designated time. Have a good time, class!" Mrs. Bustier announced, as she headed to her single room.

"Aww man Mari, this is gonna be great! Lets go, c'mon!" Alya beamed.

Marinette returned her smile, and thought, _Everything is going to be fine. No Hawkmoth, no schoolwork, no responsiblities!_

_Alyas right, this is gonna be great!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this chapter, and the last one were so long!! Im used to writing one shots, but I really want to finish my idea! (DAMIENETTE WILL COME INTO PLAY SOON I PROMISE!!!) 
> 
> I'm sorry lol


End file.
